The Date
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: Jason asks Reyna on a date. Reyna agrees. Bobby and Dakota follow to make sure everything goes "well". Yeah right.
1. Motivating the son of Jupiter

**Since I am Thalia daughter of Zeus have been wanting to read more Jeyna I decided to write Jeyna.**

* * *

"Jason take a deep breathe." Bobby said to Jason. They were with Dakota in Jason's villa.

"I know what to do." Jason snapped.

"I'm pretty sure you don't." Dakota muttered. Dakota was on Jason's bed, stomach down with his kool-aid at hand, waiting for Jason to get mad enough to slap Bobby silly across the face. Jason gave Dakota the evil eye. Dakota quickly turned away.

"Dakota is right.". Bobby said in a as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"You guys are acting as if I'm going to ask her to marry her!" Jason yelled.

"You aren't going to ask her to marry you...yet." Bobby said.

"True." Dakota chirped in. Jason sighed an laid down stomach up on his bed next to Dakota.

"It's just one question. Reyna will you go on a date with me?" Bobby said. He's this told Jason this plenty of time but Jason says it but in a very low voice.

"I know but your making me go on one knee proposing a rose of she says yes and I don't know why you are making me do that." Jason said. _For my own amusement my dear friend._ Bobby thought.

"Well you want to ask right?" Bobby replied.

"Yes." Jason said weakly. It was the first time Jason asked a girl out and he didn't want to be rejected.

"She won't say no to you. Come on your the son of Jupiter. You are Juno's champion." Bobby said who tried to lighten up his friend's mood.

"I don't want her to go out with me because of my titles. I want her to go out with me because of me." Jason said.

"Aww. That was so touching." Dakota said who wiped fake tears from his eyes.

"You sound like a Venus kid. I wonder what Reyna would do if she heard you?" Bobby said.

"She will probably say "I will go out with you but you need to stop acting like a child of Venus.", but at least she will know you liker her." Dakota said.

"You need to make yourself "cute" as girls will say." Bobby said who made quotation marks at the word cute.

"Define cute Sir Bobby." Dakota said who touched his fake beard.

"Meaning Jason here needs to smile." Bobby said.

"I can smile." Jason said as he sat up.

"Not just a regular smile a so called "cute" smile." Bobby said and made quoutation marks again.

"You lost me." Jason said then laid down on the bed again.

"When you smile that scar on your lip pops out." Bobby said.

"You mean 3-D pop out?" Dakota asked excited to see Jason do that smile.

"No stupid." Bobby said and slapped his forehead.

"Well then." Dakota said in a no-need-to-insult-me voice.

"I meant Jason needs to give a nice sincere smile when he asks." Bobby said.

"A constipated smile?" Dakota asks cheerfully. He was a pro at that.

"No. Who does a constipated smile? Is that even possible?" Bobby asked.

"I do a constipated smile when I am constipated in the bathroom." Dakota said darkly to Bobby.

"First. Eww. Two. How do you know you do that? Three. See from eating way to much kool-aid. I suggest you drink prunes." Bobby said.

"Its drink to much kool-aid and eat prunes." Jason corrected.

"Duh." Dakota said as he smacked himself in the side of his head,"I see myself in the mirror when I'm in the bathroom."

"You do know there's a door I close when you use the restroom right?" Jason said as he scrunched up his nose.

"Oh." Dakota said. He didn't knew he had to close the door.

"Thank you Professor Grace for helping me." Bobby said sarcastically, "Now you should help yourself on how to ask out your girlfriend."

"She isn't my girlfriend." Jason said.

"Not yet." Bobby said.

"I agree with Bobby." Dakota said as he raised his hand.

"Back to the subject. You need to do that smile." Bobby said.

"You think my smile is cute?" Jason said who felt a bit creeped out.

"Dude. That's gross. I just heard the girls say you sometimes do this smile that many of the girls find irresistible." Bobby said.

"Dang. Bobby Jason is stilling your ladies." Dakota said who expected Bobby to do something about it.

"I know he's stealing my groove." Bobby said.

"That's funny. You try to win the girls. Jason does it without effort." Dakota smiled.

"He looks like a Venus kid!" Bobby pointed out.

"I do not." Jason said in a five year old voice.

"Sure you don't." Bobby said sarcastically.

"I don't right Dakota?" Jason asked. Dakota pretended not to hear.

"What did you say?" Dakota asked Jason.

"Nevermind." Jason said.

"Okay then." Dakota said.

"Have you checked me out before?" Jason asked Bobby.

"No. Remember when you first met Gwen and she asked you if you're son of Venus?" Bobby said. Truth was he has checked out Jason once since he doesn't understand what girls saw in him. Dakota laughed.

"I remember. We then called you Jason Grace son of Venus for the rest of the day." Dakota said.

"Shut up." Jason said darkly. He didn't like to be called like that. Call him stupid. Call him a idiot. But don't call him a child of Venus.

"What time is it?" Bobby asked. Jason heckled the clock that was hung on the wall. It was noon.

"It's noon." Jason said.

"Good. Reyna is in the Fields of mars. Let's go." Bobby said as he got up from Jason's bed and walked to the door. Jason got up. Dakota did too.

"Why did I tell you this again?" Jason asked.

"We're your best friends. Plus you were going I need motivation." Dakota said and then placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. Bobby opened the door for them.

"Let's go ladies." Bobby said.

"Please don't call us ladies." Jason whined.

"Well if you don't ask Reyna out then I suggest you should add that to your title list." Bobby said.

"Why do you call me lady?" Dakota asked Bobby.

"You act like it." Bobby said.

"When?" Dakota asked.

"This morning when their was a small spider under our bed." Bobby said, "You screamed remember? You said "Bobby wake up! There's a huge spider my bed!" and it wasn't a huge spider." Jason laughed.

"I expect that from a child of Minerva." Jason said. Dakota punched him.

"I at least don't kiss a apple when I'm not smooching Reyna." Dakota said.

"Shush." Jason said and blushed. Bobby shakes his head.

"And they say I'm the weird one." Bobby said.

"You are." Dakota said as drank kool-aid.

"Say the guy who acts drunk whewage drinks way to much kool-aid." Bobby said. Dakota capped his bottle and held it up.

"Do you want this to get thrown in your so called face?" Dakota said as he threatened Bobby.

"No sir." Bobby said seriously. A bottle has already be thrown at Bobby before and it hurt.

"Shut up both of you before you receive the end of a lightening bolt." Jason threatened. Bobby and Dakota no way wanted that.

"Let's go." Bobby said quickly.

"Yep." Dakota said.

"Off to the Fields of Mars!" Bobby yelled. The trio then left Jason's villa. Jason's heart beated louder with every step he took. He felt his heart was going to pop out of his chest. They made it to the Fields of Mars. Jason quickly saw Reyna sword fighting with Gwen. Jason tensed. Dakota sensed Jason tensed. Dakota then walked in front of Jason an placed his two hands on both sides of Jason's shoulders.

"You can do this." Dakota said. When Dakota said this to Jason it reminded Bobby of a football coach giving words of encouragement to his pupil.

"I can do this." Jason whispered.

"What did you say?" Dakota said even thought he heard Jason loud and clear.

"I can do this." Jason said in a louder whisper.

"I can't hear you." Dakota said.

"For the love of Pluto. He said "I can do this." " Bobby said.

"Nice way to ruin the moment Bobby." Dakota said.

"I know right." Bobby said who felt proud of himself. Jason felt pumped up.

"Thanks for the motivation Kota." Jason said.

"Anytime kid." Dakota said he removed his hand from Jason's shoulders. Jason then turned to walk over to Reyna.

"You have the rose." Bobby said. Jason patted his back pockets. He didnt have the rose. He started to freak out on the inside. Luckily, Dakota had the rose. He handed it to Jason.

"Thanks Kota." Jason said as he thanked his friend again.

"I don't get a thank you." Bobby said and pretended to act hurt.

"Thanks for acting like a douchebag to me." Jason said.

"You are welcome." Bobby said sarcastically. Jason laughed.

"Thanks Bobby." Jason said sincerely.

"Go run along now. Let me and Dakota cry in peace." Bobby said as he wiped fake tears from his eyes. Dakota did the same thing as well. Jason then turned and made his way toward Reyna.

"We raised him well." Dakota said.

"Sure we did as long he doesn't screw this up." Bobby said. Dakota laughed.

"True." Dakota agreed.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. I'll try I do next chapter when I can.**


	2. Asking the Daughter of Bellona

**Hope you like the chapter.:D**

* * *

Jason's heart beated louder with each step he took. _I can do this. _Jason thought. Jason held the rose behind his back.

"Ladies." Jason said. Reyna saw Jason and paused for a moment. Gwen saw this as an opportunity and unarmed Reyna.

"What just happened?" Reyna demanded.

"I won." Gwen said and raised her hand in the air. Then she fist pumped.

"That wasn't won fairly." Reyna said. Reyna hated to lose.

"Yes it was. You taught me to not get distracted. I didn't get distracted you did so I took advantage of the opportunity." Gwen pointed out. Reyna them muttered. Jason was pretty sure she said "Way to go to embarrass me in front of him."

"So what brings you here Grace." Gwen said cheerfully. Jason cleared his throat.

"To talk to Reyna." Jason said.

"Is there something behind your back?" Gwen asked.

"What? No." Jason said quickly.

"Let me see your backside." Gwen said in a cop way when the cop says "Have you been drinking to many drink tonight".

"I don't have anything." Jason said.

"What is it? Don't tell me. Chocolate. Teddy bear. An engagement ring!" Gwen said.

"No!" Both Jason and Reyna yelled meanwhile a shade of pink on their faces.

Bobby and Dakota watched all this from a distance.

"Gwen is trying to find out what Jason has right?" Dakota asked.

"Yup." Bobby said.

"Oop. Jason and his girl turned red." Dakota said.

"Knowing Gwen she probably thinks Jason is going to propose an engagement ring to Reyna." Bobby said. He wished he could be there.

"Oh. Can't wait to go ring shopping in a couple of years."

"Yup."

"I wonder who's going to be Jason's best man."

"It's obvious."

"Yeah."

"Me." They both said in unison.

"Really Bobby? It will be me." Dakota said.

"No dear friend it shall be me." Bobby said.

"When have you used the word shall before?" Dakota asked.

"I used it right now." Bobby said.

"Isn't that word a bit higher than your very low vocabulary." Dakota pointed out. Bobby gritted his teeth.

"Are you implying I'm stupid?" Bobby said angrily. _Yes at times. _Dakota said.

"No." Dakota said. He hoped he wouldn't get punched.

"Really?" Bobby said.

"Let's go back to the show." Dakota said quickly.

"Gwen out of all the things you can think of you pick and engagement ring why?" Reyna asked.

"I thought you guys were in that level. But sadly you aren't. Fine then a promise ring." Gwen said the placed her hands on her hips. Reyna placed a hand on her forehead in frustration.

"Gwen just let me talk to Reyna." Jason whined. _Before I chicken out. _Jason thought.

"Fine." Gwen said and pouted, "I'll be watching both of you." Gwen then did a I'm-watching-you hand signal. Gwen left. Jason sighed. This is the moment.

"Is there a reason you want to speak to me." Reyna asked.

"Yes." Jason said.

"Then what?" Reyna asked.

"Then what?" Jason said confused.

"What were you going to ask me?" Reyna said.

"Oh." Jason said. Jason then turned to see Dakota and Bobby held up their thumbs. Jason sighed. He went on one knee and held out the rose. Reyna seemed startled at first then relaxed when she saw the rose.

"Reyna daughter of Bellona will you date me?" Jason asked her. Jason was nervous. He didn't want a rejection. He then reailzed what he said sounded similar to "Reyna daughter of Bellona will you marry me?"

"Define date?" Reyna asked and placed her index finger in her chin.

"It's when a boy asks a girl to-" Jason said.

"I know what a date is. I may have spend a large part of my life in the spa but I do know what a date is." Reyna said. Jason wanted an answer.

"Your answer is?" Jason asks her.

"Of course." Reyna said and took the rose from Jason's hand. Jason let out a sigh of relief. Reyna then looked at the rose with a puzzle look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Reyna looked up.

"You didn't have to go on one knee you know? You could've asked without it. I actually thought you were going to ask me something else and I sort of panicked." Reyna confessed.

"Is the word marriage ran through your head?" Jason playfully asked.

"I won't lie to you but sort of. Did a child of Venus told you to do this?" Reyna asked.

"No. Bobby." Jason said.

"Go figure. I wonder how many times her got rejected using that?" Reyna said.

"Plenty." Jason said.

"So where is the destination?" Reyna asked. Jason hadn't thought that far yet. He thought she was going to reject him.

"It's a surprise." Jason said. Reyna could read him like a book.

"You don't know do you?" Reyna said then raised an eyebrow .

"Yes I do." Jason said and pretended to be offended by the comment.

"Fine then what should I wear?" Reyna asked.

"Clothes." Jason blurted. Reyna gave him a look that said I'm-not-that-stupid-you-know.

"What type of clothing? That is what I am referring to." Reyna asked.

"Dress." Jason blurted out again. Jason has never seen her in a dress.

"Dress?" Reyna asked.

"Or pants?" Jason said. Jason then realized he has never seen her in normal clothing only when Reyna first arrived at Camp Jupiter.

"Make up your mind." Reyna said plainly her patience was thin.

"Dress." Jason said.

"Are you going to wear a tux?" Reyna asked him and raised an eyebrow. Jason didn't want to look like a monkey in a suit.

"You'll find out soon enough." Jason said.

"I don't want you showing up in a speedo like last time." Reyna said. One time according to Jason he didn't have clean laundry but a speedo so he ran to Reyna's villa in his speedo to ask for a clean t-shirt.

"I won't." Jason said with his hands raised in surrender.

"Good." Reyna said.

"So I will see you later, I suppose?" Jason said.

"Yup." Reyna said and nodded hee head.

"So I'll drop by your villa later like around 6." Jason said.

"Very well. Good day then." Reyna said. Jason nodded. He turned and he started to walk. While Jason walked he stepped on a crack on the floor and fell. He quickly got up and turned to see Reyna who stood there and looked at him.

"I'm good." Jason said and held a thumb up. Jason then continued to walk. He then made it to Dakota and Bobby. Bobby made fun of him by going down on one knee.

"How was it?" Bobby asked. Jason didn't find this funny. He smacked Bobby in the forehead.

"What was that for?" Bobby and Jason said in unison. Dakota laughed.

"Bobby always says that when he gets smacked." Dakota said. Bobby then stood up from his position.

"How was it?" Bobby asked seriously.

"She said yes." Jason said happily. Dakota held up his hand for a high five. Jason high five it.

"Good job Jase my man." Dakota said.

"Thanks." Jason said.

"Dude. Did Gwen think your proposing to Reyna?" Bobby asked. Jason nodded. Dakota was tempted to ask Jason who will be his best man at his wedding.

"I don't know where to take her." Jason said.

"Oh." Both Bobby and Dakota said.

"Any suggestions?" Jason asked them. Usually, Dakota and especially Bobby would be the last people for suggestions.

"Yo Jason." A voice hollered. It was Gwen. Gwen was a couple feet behind Jason. Jason turned to face Gwen.

"What?" Jason asked.

"I saw you got on one knee and offered her a rose. Very sweet thing for you to do." Gwen said.

"You saw." Jason voice was shaky and we felt heat run to his cheeks.

"Yes. There must be a reason why you gave her a rose. You just don't go up to someone and just simply give them a rose right?" Gwen said.

"I do that." Bobby points out.

"You give them to just about any girl." Gwen said.

"Not ugly Susan." Bobby pointed out.

"Back then when she was well an ugly duckling but now she is got a bit pretty." Gwen said.

"Really?" Bobby said. Ugly Susan was a short girl with lots of pimple across her face, braces, huge think glasses, brown hair, brown eyes and she would spit at you when she talked to you.

"Next subject." Dakota interrupted. He was annoyed with the current topic.

"Fine. Jason what did you ask Reyna?" Gwen asked Jason. Jason looked at his two guy friends. They were no good at help.

"Nothing." Jason said.

"You told her something." Gwen said. Gwen was very stubborn. She wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I have to leave. See you guys later." Jason said and waved. He left. It was only Gwen, Dakota and Bobby left. Gwen placed her hands on her hips.

"How in the Pluto am I supposed to know?" Dakota said as he raised his hand in frustration.

"Your his best friend." Gwen pointed out.

"We tell each other stuff but it's like not telling someone your color of underwear. Something's are better kept private and this is one of them." Dakota said.

"But you tell me your color of underwear." Bobby pointed out. Dakota could swear that Bobby is as thick headed as the earth.

"I will find out." Gwen said. She turned and left.

"That was a close one." Dakota said. Dakota then smacked Bobby.

"Ouch." Bobby said.

"You have to agree with me not say the opposite." Dakota said.

"But you do tell me your color of underwear at times." Bobby pointed out. Dakota rolled his eyes at Bobby.

"Come on." Dakota said and stated walking.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked.

"We have to make reservations for Jason and Reyna." Dakota said.

"What are we Jason's assistants." Bobby said.

"We are his friends." Dakota pointed out. Bobby sighed. He hated it when Dakota was right sometimes.

"True." Bobby then walked towards Dakota, "Come lets make his our kid first date he'll never forget." Dakota had an idea.

"We can accompany them." Dakota said.

"Usually I would love to but I don't want to get strikes by a lightening bolt in in the butt hole." Bobby said.

"I mean watch them from a distance making sure everything goes well." Dakota said. Bobby considered this.

"That is not a bad idea at all." Bobby said. Together they left to look for a phone to plan reservation for there dear friend.

* * *

**To the people with the name Susan I hoped that you didn't get offended by the Ugly Susan comment. Reyna seemed a bit Ooc in this chapter. Usually she would be more skeptical and ask a bunch of question. She will be more in her character in the next chapter. Review.**


	3. Planning and Preparing for a Date

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Where do you think their date should be at?" Dakota asked. They were in the Jason's office using the phone.

"It needs to be romantic." Bobby said. He wrote ideas in a piece if paper on suggestions for Jason' date with Reyna.

"How romantic? They are levels of romance." Dakota said.

"I don't know. How about a quiet dim place?" Bobby suggested.

"We don't want it to be that romantic. We don't want it to be Venus romantic." Dakota said as pointed his pen at Bobby.

"Well we're not going to set up a dining table in a middle of a battle field now are we." Bobby said and raised his hand in frustration.

"Is Jason showering?" Dakota asked.

"Yes. He is freaking out too." Bobby said.

"I don't blame him." Dakota said.

"I'm getting desperate. We need to find a place!" Bobby said and pulled his hair.

"Ask a child of Venus?" Dakota suggested.

"What? Are you insane? You know how those Venus kids like to gossip. I think Jason an Reyna would like to keep things quiet for a while." Bobby said. He swore that Dakota could be dumb as him at times. Gwen walked in. She had a black binder in her arm.

"Hey boys." Gwen said brightly. Bobby quickly crumpled up the paper that was written on. Dakota hunged up the phone.

"What do you want Gwen?" Dakota said as he sipped his red kool-aid.

"Wel sorry Mr. Vampire." Gwen muttered but continued, "I am here to help you guys."

"Help make our lives miserable." Bobby said. Gwen smacked Bobby in the back of the head.

"No. Dumbo." Gwen said, "With the date."

"What?" Dakota and Bobby said.

"With Jason and Reyna." Gwen said.

"Jason and Reyna? On a date? That is insane." Bobby said.

"There is date. I know. Don't deny it anymore I know about it." Gwen said. Dakota and Bobby looked at each other. They gulped.

"Does the whole camp know?" Dakota said.

"No. If you boys don't let me help then the camp will know." Gwen threatened.

"Did Reyna tell you?" Bobby asked.

"No. I put the clues together." Gwen said.

"Clues?" Dakota asked.

"Yes. Jason got on one knee and proposed a rose to Reyna. Reyna accepted the flower. Jason looked like he was going to pass out in any second." Gwen said.

"Do we have a choice?" Bobby asked.

"No you don't." Gwen said and shaked her head. Dakota sighed.

"Okay." Dakota said defeated.

"Yay." Gwen squealed.

"Now help us." Bobby said.

"Where will it be at?" Gwen said as she placed her binder on Jason's desk and opened it.

"We haven't decided it yet." Dakota said.

"In New Rome or in the mortal world." Gwen said.

"Don't know." Bobby said glumly.

"You boys are useless." Gwen said.

"Wow thanks. We wanted to help out a friend." Dakota said sarcastically.

"It will be in the mortal world. I know they can be attacked but it'll take a while take a while before the monsters find them. It's better than have the whole camp watching you on a date. They are going to walk to the place." Gwen said.

"Duh. How else will they get there?" Bobby said.

"Theirs something called a taxi, Bobby." Dakota said. Bobby glared t him.

"They are walking and it is final." Gwen sternly said.

"Since that is figured out we need to now figure now the destination." Dakota said.

"I haven't thought of that yet." Bobby said sarcastically.

"No need for your sarcasm." Dakota said darkly. Bobby glared at him. Dakita glared at him too. Gwen sighed. She grabbed both Dakota and Bobby by the ear and brought their heads close together.

"I don't have time for this." Gwen said.

"Okay just let us go." Bobby said. Gwen released them.

"Your just like Jason." Dakota muttered.

"Well, now I know his reason." Gwen shot back. "Okay destination, what would Jason like to do on his date?"

"I don't know." Bobby shrugged, "Stare at Reyna." Gwen sighed. She placed her hand on her forehead in frustration.

"That's sweet but besides that. Let me rephrase myself. What would Jason like to go on his date?"

"I don't know. Probably somewhere quiet where he and Reyna can talk." Dakota said.

"Okay." Gwen said and nodded.

"Something with romance for you know the mood. But, not to romantic just a light touch of it since Reyna isn't a big fan of that stuff." Bobby said.

"Like a restaurant?" Gwen suggested. Dakota and Bobby nodded. "This the most serious I have ever seen you guys."

"Don't get used to it." Dakota said. He meant it.

"Alright, fine what else?" Gwen said.

"Mmm...Candle lit dinner." Bobby suggested.

"That's to romantic and put the Nicholas Spark book away." Gwen said.

"Fine." Bobby said and threw the book over his shoulders.

"Fine then a small restaurant. Agreed." Gwen said. The two boys nodded. "Okay" Gwen said. She then started browsing her binder and picked up the phone and started to dial a number.

"What are you doing?" Dakota asked.

"Calling a restaurant." Gwen whispered.

"Oh." Dakota said.

"Hello I would like to make a resevation for two, please." Gwen said and paused then continued, "What do you mean you don't have reservation? I demand for reservation for two." Gwen said as she started to get mad.

"Don't get Gwen mad." Bobby whispered to Dakota. Dakota nodded.

"No you listen to me bubby I want a reservation for two. I want it on the patio. I want the patio to be empty with no other people." Gwen said as she furrowed his brow.

"Not good." Dakota whispered.

"I don't care if Justin Bieber made reservation. I made a reservation on the patio. He can have the inside as long as he isn't horsing around in there." Gwen said

"Gwen is going to explode." Bobby said.

"Well he is Justin Bieber." Gwen said in high pitch voice, "If he was the president then I would probably, I said probably, care."

"Dang." Dakita said.

"Okay. Reservation for two on the patio." Gwen said sternly. "At 7."

"She's as stubborn as a mule." Bobby said.

"Thank you." Gwen said sweetly. She then hanged up. "That'll teach you to say no to me." Gwen said angrily.

"Well that went well." Bobby said.

"Yeah great." Gwen said sarcastically.

"So you made reservations for two on a patio." Dakota said.

"Yep." Gwen said.

"I hope everything goes okay." Dakota said.

"It will." Gwen said brightly as she closed her binder. The three of then then left the office.

Jason's heart was beating like a million times an hour. He was at his villa from a shower and was selecting his clothes. Jason chose black dress pants and a blue shirt dress. Jason put on the clothes. He tucked in the shirt in the pants. There was a door knock. Jason answered it. It was his two friends, Bobby and Dakota.

"Someone looks great." Bobby said as he flopped on Jason's bed.

"Thanks." Jason muttered.

"Nervous." Dakota said. He knew the answer. Jason nodded.

"It'll be great." Bobby said.

"I hope so." Jason said.

"Are you done dressing?" Dakota said.

"Yes." Jason said. Dakota looked at Bobby. Bobby then turned to Jason.

"Here." Bobby said as he held his hand out. It looked like a small microphone to Jason.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"An ear piece for you can hear what we're saying and in case you need any help." Bobby said.

"I rather wing it. Seems to work much better than you guys helping me." Jason said quickly.

"Take it." Bobby said.

"Do I have to?" Jason asked.

"Please for me." Dakota said sweetly and pouted with puppy eyes. His face looked deformed. Jason resisted the urge to smile.

"Fine." Jason said. He then took the ear piece from Bobby. It was really small. Jason place the ear piece on his left ear. Dakita then spoke to a watch.

"Do you hear me?" Dakota whispered. Jason heard him.

"Yes." Jason said.

"Excellent." Bobby said.

"Where did you get it?" Jason asked. Dakota and Bobby whistled and looked around the room. Jason looked at them wanting the truth.

"We kinda stole them from a Vulcan kid." Dakota confessed.

"Yeah." Bobby said.

"Wow. Stealing. That's a new low." Jason said.

"Well we borrowed." Dakota said.

"With out permission." Bobby said.

"After you will return then right?" Jason said. The other two boys nodded. Dakota got off the bed.

"Okay. Let's go it's about to be 7." Dakota said. Jason checked the time an it was 6:45.

"Any flowers? Chocolate?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not sure she would like that." Dakota said plainly.

"Man I forgot." Jason said. He wanted to slap himself.

"If you want to slap yourself can I slap you?" Bobby kindly asked.

""Bobby." Dakota scolded.

"Kidding." Bobby said. He wasn't kidding.

"Jason already have her a rose." Dakita pointed out.

"Your right. No flowers." Bibby said.

"I'm not so sure about chocolate." Dakota said. He had a bad experience with chocalate. Jason snapped his fingers.

"I got it jellybeans." Jason said.

"Outta boy." Dakota said.

"Let's go buy some." Bobby said and walked to the door.

"No need I bought a bag of jellybeans today in the morning. I was going to give it to her anyways." Jason said. He grabbed the jellybean bag from his nightstand.

"Let's roll." Dakota said. They then left the door.

"I am supposed to be the one only at the door." Jason said. He hoped his friends got the message.

"We know we just want to drop you off." Bobby said.

"Oh. So you guys made reservations?" Jasin asked.

"Yeah." Dakota said. He took out a business card Gwen gave him. He have it to Jason. He then patted Jason's back.

"My boy is grown up." Dakota said in a deep voice.

"Kids grow up so fast." Bobby said in a high pitched voice and wiped fake tears from his eyes. Jason smiled. He knew he was lucky to have those two idiots.

"See you guys later." Jason said and waved.

"Make sure to get a goodnight kiss." Bobby said.

"I'll try." Jason said. He then walked forward to Reyna's villa.

Reyna felt butterflies in her stomach. It was her first date with a boy. She sat patiently on her bed. Jason told her to wear a dress. She did just that. Her dress was a chocalate brown that went to her knees, it was tight fitted on the waist but not super tight, and thin small straps on the shoulder. She also wore a creamy white thin sweater that reached to the bottom of her rib cage. Her shoes were black flats. She felt elegant, classic, modern and pretty. Her hair was let down. The tip of her hair had small curls. Reyna held the rose Jason gave her. She found it a bit odd Jason gave it to her but at the same time she thought it was sweet. She heard a door knock. Reyna quickly got up and quickly walked to the door. She took a deep breathe. She then opened the door.

Jason was at the door. He was nervous. His mouth felt dry. He even felt it numb.

"For the love of Pluto knock on the door." Bobby said in his ear. Jason nodded. He then knocked the door. The door opened.

* * *

**I know it has more of Dakota, Bobby and Gwen. I did include Jeyna. The dress I thought of. I really liked Reyna's hair in her official picture so I went with that only that it is let down. I dont know about the Justin Bieber part it came out of no where for me. Review. **


	4. A Walk to Remember

**In exactly one month the Mark of Athena is coming out! I feel excited! I am really crossing my fingers hoping for Jeyna, I will probably have a bucket next to me just in case, when I have to read Jasper. *sigh* When a Jeyna moment happens I'll probably starting squealing like a 5 year old girl that is about to open her Christmas present. Back to the story! **

* * *

Jason saw Reyna when she opened the door. Jason thought Reyna looked breathtaking. Reyna had her hair down in small curls at the tips of her hair, a brown dress that went to her knees that showed off her small waist with a creamy white sweater and black flats. She looked like a million dollars to Jason.

Dakota and Bobby watched from a distance, meaning in a bush with a hat they had on with a fake bush. They saw Jason's dumbstruck expression.

"Watch this." Bobby said. He grabbed Dakita's arm where the watch was , he pressed the bottom."You like what you see don't you? By the way Reyna looks h-o-t, hot." Bobby said. Dakota fought the urge to laugh. He couldn't wait to see Jason get his hands in Bobby for calling Reyna hot. The response was a small low growl. Bobby gulped. Dakota smacked Bobby was his bottle in the arm.

"See what you get? I won't stop Jason from giving you a pounding." Dakota said.

"Relax. I was joking." Bobby said.

"So you think Reyna looks ugly?" Dakota asked.

"No. She looks great." Bobby said. He thought Reyna looked great but she wasn't his type. She was to serious for his taste.

"Umm...Bobby." Dakota said then pointed to the watch to see Bobby still had his finger on the button.

"Oh...snicker doodles." Bobby squeaked.

"You know that Jason is listening now but you haven't removed your finger, why?" Dakota asked seriously.

"Well excuse me." Bobby snapped. He then released the button.

"You look great Reyna." Jason complimented. He made a mental note to give Bobby a pounding later.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." Reyna said.

"Oh I um brought you some jelly beans." Jason said then held out the bag of jellybeans.

"Thank you." Reyna took the jellybean and walked to the kitchen table to place then there. She walked to the door.

"Let's go." Jason said as he held out his arm like a gentlemen. Reyna looped her arm in Jason's arm. She closed the door and off they went.

"Good you guys are here." Gwen said behind Dakota and Bobby. The two boys jumped.

"What's wrong with you? You could've caused Dakota a heartattack from all that sugar he drinks from kool-aid." Bobby scolded with a hint of sarcasm.

"Never knew you care for his health." Gwen said seriously who didn't catch the sarcasm.

"How'd you know we would be here?" Dakota asked changing the subject.

"You guys wouldn't miss the chance to see you best friend getting google eyes at a girl." Gwen pointed out.

"True." Dakota and Bobby said.

"Take off those dorky hats." Gwen complained. Bobby snorted.

"I can name a specific person who acts more dorkier than these hats." Bibby said.

"I hope you meant Dakota." Gwen said.

"Hey." Dakota said defensively.

"Whatever come on we need to follow them." Gwen said then turned and started to walk. Dakota and Bobby stood up an walked after Gwen. Hats included.

Jason and Reyna walked arm in arm through the forest. The sun was setting down in the mountains.

"Summon a breeze." Dakota whispered to Jason through the ear piece. Jason was skeptical at first but agreed. He suddenly felt a small breeze in the air.

"Good talk to her about the weather or anything." Dakota whispered.

"Tell her she looks hot." Bobby whispered. Dakota shakes his head and smacked Bobby in the back of head. Jason heard the smack. He gave a small grin.

"What do you think about the weather today?" Jason asked. He realized it was a stupid question to ask.

"It's well." Reyna replied.

"Tell her what you really think how she looks like." Dakota whispered.

"I know you think she looks hot, Jason." Bobby whispered. Dakota grabbed his bottle kool-aid and whacked Bobby in the back of the head.

"Have I mentioned you look beautiful?" Jason said. Reyna looked at the ground and saw a light pink on her cheeks.

"_And when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell you don't know your beautiful._" Bobby sang.

"Thank you." Reyna said then looked up to meet Jason's eyes.

"This song was brought to you by Bobby. Everyone needs some Bobby in there lives. Bobbylicious." Bobby said in a husky voice. Dakota smacked Bobby with his bottle again.

"Bobbylicious? Seriously?" Dakota asked.

"Well Dakotalicious doesn't have a ring to it. How about the Dakotanator?" Bobby suggested.

"I am not a robot." Dakota said obviously offended. Jason started to have regrets for wearing the ear piece.

"What did you think about the Senate meeting yesterday?" Jason asked.

"Octavian is an idiot." Reyna said.

"I know he is." Jason said.

"Why would he think their should be three praetor? Is he mental?" Reyna asked.

"You barely noticed he lost his marbles?" Jason asked.

"I noticed for quite a while but I didn't knew he lost so many marbles." Reyna said

"He probably lost all of them." Jason suggested.

"True. The people wouldn't want a hungry power praetor." Retna said.

"Plus, there are suppose to be two praetors for they can eventually start dating." Jason said without thinking. Jason felt heat go to his cheeks.

"True. I guess you can say we are an example." Reyna said. Jason blushed.

"Yeah. We are." Jason said. Jason then felt something gooey on the ground. He stepped on mud. Reyna stepped on mud too.

"Shoot." Reyna muttered as she looked at her muddy feet.

"So much for a romantic walk." Bobby whispered.

"There's a river near by." Jason said. Reyna nodded. Together they walked to their left to a small river. The water was clear. It looked beautiful on how the sun now fainting rays reflected in the river. Reyna took off her flats and stepped her feet in the water. Jason followed as well. They washed their feet. They then got their shoes to wash then as well. After, the shoes were washed they left them on the dry floor to dry off. They returned to the water.

"The water feels lovely." Reyna commented.

"Yeah." Jason said. He felt a bit worry that he was in Neptune's territory. He didn't want to get strangled by water.

"Neptune won't cause you any harm. If he does he will most likely deal with Juno since your her champion." Reyna said.

"Your right." Jason agreed.

"When aren't I right?" Reyna said.

"I can name a couple of times." Jason teased.

"Like when?" Reyna playfully challenged.

"Well there's the time..." Jason's mouth felt dry.

"You don't got any dirt on her." Dakota whispered.

"Where are you guys? We can't find you." Bobby whispered. They lost Jason and Reyna in the forest.

"See?" Reyna said with her hands on her hips.

"In war games when you told us to circle in in the enemy, remember how that turned out?" Jason said with a smile of victory on his face.

"Shut up." Reyna scowled. "It wasn't my fault. The soldiers didn't follow orders." Reyna said.

"Sure. Go ahead blame the soldiers." Jason teased.

"Hush." Reyna said then splashed water. Water landed on Jason's shirt.

"Your really going to play that game?" Jason playfully challenged.

"Bring it." Reyna said seriously but her eyes full if amusement. Jason splashed water. Reyna did the same thing as well. They had a water fight. Water was being thrown everywhere. Until, Jason finally charged Reyna and they went underwater together. They made it to the surface laughing. Jason grabbed Reyna's hand and pulled her out of the water soaking wet. Jason laid on the floor. Reyna walked to where Jason laid but she clumsily slipped on a rock. She fell on top of Jason.

"Oomf." Jason said when Reyna fell on top of him.

"I'm sorry. I am such an idiot." Reyna said as she started to lift herself up. Jason reacted quickly by grabbing Reyna's hips and pulling her down.

"No your not an idiot." Jason said seriously.

"Mr. Romantic is in the house." Dakota said in a very low whisper.

"Well I fell on you." Reyna said.

"Everyone makes mistakes." Jason whispered, "No one is perfect. Everyone has flaws but you don't have alot of them." Jason said then moved a piece if Reyna's hair behind her ear.

"Then what are not my flaws?" Reyna asked then started to stroke Jason's cheek.

"Well your organized," Jason said then flipped Reyna for he can be on top of her he stroked her cheek the same way she did and continued, "smart, beautiful in my eyes, your caring towards the people you live, protective over your home, you keep me in line, and have I mentioned your beautiful?" Reyna gave a small laugh.

"I believe you have." Reyna said. Jason's electric blue eyes met her dark chocolate brown ones. Jason thought she had pretty eyes. He examined Reyna up close and he saw she was much more beautiful up close.

"_Kiss the girl_." Bobby sang very soflty. As in on cue Jason looked at Reyna lips. Reyna had a small smile on her full lips. Jason started to lean in.

"Jason get some action." Bobby whispered rapidly. Jason was just 2 centimeter away to meet Reyna's lips. He felt Bobby ruined the moment.

"I believe we have a date to resume." Reyna said softy. Jason groaned. He got up and held out his hand for Reyna, and she took it.

"We can do what you wanted to do later." Reyna said as she put on her flats. Jason sighed.

"_I should've kissed you. When you stood there.._" Bobby sang.

"Did you really had to do that?" Dakota asked.

"What did I do? It wasn't my fault Jason didn't react quickly." Bobby said in his defense.

"He was going to but you had to ruin it." Gwen said. Dakota grabbed his bottle and whacked Bobby.

"Bad Bobby. Bad." Dakota said. Bobby heard Dakota called him Dobby.

"Dobby is free. Dobby has no master.." Bobby said.

"Oh yes you do." Gwen said as she took away Dakota's bottle to smack Bobby with it. Dakota separated himself from the others.

"Sorry man." Dakota whispered. Jason heard Dakota. He also heard some shouting in the background.

"Take that." He heard a female voice said. The voice was familiar to him. Jason and Reyna made it out of the forest. They were now on the beach. They through the beach until they made it to a small restaurant. Jason took out the the card Dakota had given him to check the address. It was the correct address.

The restaurant was called _Los Amantes._ The small restaurant had small metal fences with twisted designs, on the entrance gate two small torches were in each side of the gate, past the gate was a small brick rode that led to the steps to the entrance. Outside the entrance was a front porch the floors were painted black, a black sofa with white pillows. The door entrance had white curtains that were tied to each side of the door with rope. They entered. The inside had dim lights with tables set up with beige colored walls and hardly anyone was there. A man came with a black suit with his arm held out with a white towel draped on it.

"Name?" The mankindly asked with a heavy French accent.

"Jason Grace." Jason said.

"Yes. You have arrived. We started to think you weren't going I make it. Please follow me." The man said with two menus in his hand. Jason and Reyna followed.

"They made it." Gwen said with relief.

"Yes they did." Dakota said.

"No monsters in sight." Gwen said.

"Umm...guys." Bobby said. Bobby was behind Dakota and Gwen pointing at something. A Minotaur. Dakota looked at Gwen.

"You had to say no monsters, didn't you?" Dakota said.

"Shut up." Gwen snapped as she took out her dagger. The Minotaur started to run towards Bobby.

"Guys a little help will be nice." Bobby yelled as he started to run.

"Hold your panties." Dakota said.

"Well this certainly is turning into a walk to remember." Gwen said as he started to run towards the Minotaur.

"Guys!" Bobby yelled. The Minotaur roared.

"Oh...snicker doodles." Dakota muttered.

* * *

**I know you guys expected a kiss. But I wasn't going to give up a kiss that easily. Blame Bobby. He couldn't help it he had to say it. I know this chapter wasn't as humoring as it could've been but I felt writing plenty of Jeyna! I hope I accomplished that. Note, I made up the restaurant name gave it a name "Los Amantes" meaning The Lovers. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	5. How to Properly Kill a Minotaur & steal

**"Well, we meet again." Dakota eyed Bobby.**

**"I was here the whole time!" Bobby yelled.**

**"No need to give me attitude." Dakota said as he put down his teacup that filled with kool-aid. He was dressed in black pants with a red robe.**

**"Me attitude! Never!" Bobby said sarcastically. That was it for Dakota. Dakota took off his glove and slapped Bobby across the face. **

**"Continue the story." Dakota said as he put in the glove that he slapped Bobby with. He then grabbed his teacup and sat down.**

* * *

**That skit came out of random. Yes, I think of random things alot. Don't you think of random thinks when your're bored? Enjoy!**

* * *

Gwen, Dakota and Bobby were in a tough position. Bobby was running away from the Minotaur like the man that he was. Dakota and Gwen were chasing the Minotaur. Gwen had a dagger. Dakota had his kool-aid bottle (a special tool for Dakota). Dakota saw a boulder. He sighed. He knew he was going to regret this. He got up on the boulder.

"Hey ugly." Dakota shouted. The Minotaur turned. Dakota turned around and...he...bent down and started shaking his butt. "You can't touch this." He shouted. He then slapped his butt. This would've been hilarious for Bobby but he didn't want to be Minotaur chow. The Minotaur was obviously offended. He roared. Then charged towards Dakota. Dakota started to panic. Dakota had his bottle at hand. It's worth the shot, he thought. Dakota slapped the Minotaur with the bottle. The monster turned his head from the blow. It then turned to Dakota with its beady eyes. Okay maybe it wasn't worth a shot, Dakota thought.

Gwen charged the beast from behind. She stabbed the beast in the back of the knee. The monster howled. Take that, she thought. The monster turned to face her. Dang it, she thought. The beast roared and was stretched its hand to grab Gwen.

Bobby threw a stick. It landed in the eye. Yeah take that you over grown centaur, he thought. The beast roared. It was angry. Really angry. It charged Bobby. Really, he thought, round two. Bobby threw another stick at its eye. It grabbed Bobby. Bobby felt as if he was going to take a jizz in his pants.

Gwen threw her dagger into the beast back. She kicked the back of the knee where she originally stabbed it. The beast turned to see who was causing it but Gwen turned with the beast. She got her dagger from its back and stabbed the other back if the knee. The beast howled in pain. It released Bobby. The beast saw her and slammed her to the floor as if she was a fly. Gwen winced in pain.

Dakota jumped off the boulder and charged the monster. The monster saw him and got ready to hit Dakota when the timee came. The monster opened its mouth and let out a roar that meant, come closer and I will eat you.

"Shut up." Dakota said. He then threw his bottle into the monsters mouth. The monster grabbed its throat, struggling to breathe. Bobby yanked Gwen's dagger from behind the beast. He stabbed the beast behind in the spine. It turned and it's claw swiped at Bobby's midsection. Bobby then threw another stick but this time it landed in its mouth. Dakota grabbed a stick and threw it in the monster's heart. It disappeared leaving a horn behind. They ran towards Gwen.

"Gwen are you okay?" Dakota said as he examined.

"Of course not stupid didn't you see her turn into a Gwen pancake?" Bobby said.

"Yeah I saw you running like the man you are at first." Dakota shot back.

"Stop fighting." Gwen said. Her head felt dizzy. She sat up ignoring her massive headache that she has.

"Your concern about us fighting?" Dakota said in shock.

"Look at the bright side. We fought a Minotaur." Bobby said hoping to lighten up the mood. Dakota and Gwen looked at him. Gwen slapped him.

"Any other so called smart remarks you want to make." Gwen said. I turned into a Gwen pancake and all you think about was that we fought a Minoraur as if it was a blessing if the gods, Gwen thought.

"We need to go back." Dakota said. Gwen and Bobby nodded.

The man with the heavy French accent led Jason and Reyna to the back balcony. One table was set in the middle. The table had a table set with candles in the middle of the table with black chairs. The balcony was big the floor was dark wood including the fences, a chandelier was above the table, on all the four corner f the balcony it had orchid okantand it had a beautiful view of the ocean. It had a touch if romance and a nice home feeling. Jason liked it.

"There is te table." The Franch man said. He placed the menu on the table. "I will return in a bit."

"Thank you." Jason said. The French man bowed and left. Jason didn't know what do to.

"Stupid hold out the chair for she can sit." Bobby whispered. Jason did as he was told.

Bobby, Dakota and Gwen made it to the entrance of the restaurant. Bobby saw Jason and Reyna at the balcony he sighed in relief. A French man came.

"No service for you." The French man say.

"No we came to watch how a date is going." Gwen said.

"No service." The French man said.

"What why not?" Dakita sai outraged.

"No pants no service." The Frenchman said.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked. Bobby then examined himself. He wasn't wearing any pants. "Oh no wonder I felt a breeze." Bobby whispered.

"Whatever we don't want your rude service anyways." Gwen snapped. "Come on boys." She said. They walked out.

"You really didn't feel you weren't wearing pants?" Dakota asked.

"Hey I at least remember to wear boxers this time." Bobby pointed out.

"You got boxers that are about to rip." Dakota said.

"I have a horrible image." Gwen said as she shielded her eyes.

"Becareful I don't want to scared for life." Dakota grumbled.

"This is a deal of a lifetime. For a limited time only." Bobby said.

"I would rather pass, I don't know about Gwen though?" Dakota said.

"Eww are you serious? Not in a million years." Gwen said then stuck out her tongue. Bobby shrugged.

"Oh well it is your lost." Bobby said.

"Whatever." Gwen muttered.

"Did you pack the clothes?" Dakota asked Gwen.

"Yup." Gwen said.

"What clothes?" Bobby asked

"We knew something like would happen so I brought clothes." Gwen said.

"Give then to me then. I don't want to be almost butt naked." Bobby complained. Gwen sighed. She took out the pants. The pants were tight pink skinny jeans. Dakota fought the urge to laugh at Bobby's expression.

"You do know pink is so not my color." Bobby said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Quit acting like a diva either you wear then or not. Don't say I don't warn when you get arrested by the mortal people." Gwen said. Bobby sighed. He felt he was giving up the pride he had left.

"Fine." A now defeated Bobby said. Gwen gave a triumphed smile and gladly gave te pants to Bobby.

"Where do I change?" Bibby asked.

"I don't know." Dakota said. Bobby signed once more. He started to grab his boxers to remove him until Dakota stopped by smacking in the back if the head. I wish I had my precious kool-aid bottle, Dakota thought.

"Ouch." Bobby said.

"What is wrong with you?" Dakota asked as his hands flew in the air. "Do you think I want to see you butt naked? Don't answer that. No, I don't want to see you butt naked. That's gross. Go change somewhere else you nasty elf." Dakota yelled.

"Behind the tree." Bobby said then pointed to the tree.

"Yeah. Just get away from here. Nasty elf." Dakota said.

"Nasty elf? Shut up you...you...caca head." Bobby said.

"Caca head? How about pinky since your going to wear pink pants." Dakota said. Bobby growled but didnt reply back, instead he hanged behind the tree.

"Nasty elf." Gwen said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not sure you wanted to see his workshop or do you?" Dakota said. Gwen turned away. That's right turn away, Dakota thought. Bobby was embarrassed to come out. He was wearing really tight skinny jeans.

"Bobby come out." Gwen said. Bobby did what he was told. He came out. Dakota and Gwen stared at him for a couple of seconds until they couldn't hold it anymore and just burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha." Bobby said sarcastically.

"You look hot." Dakota said holding back a laugh.

"You sure will get ladies attention." Gwen said.

"I rather be slapped in the face like always." Bobby grumbled. Dakota whistled. Bobby looked at Dakota. "Say a word about this at camp and someone is going to have to sleep with one eye open." Bobby threatened. Dakota raised his hand to his forehead on his head as a soldier saluting his general.

"Let's go back." Gwen said as he regained her self from laughing too much. It was hilarious. They nodded they walked back to the restaurant.

"How is Jason doing?" Bobby asked. Dakota pressed the button in the watch.

"What are you going to order?" Reyna asked.

"Steak." Jason said. Jason loved meat.

"Why do you almost always eat meat?" Reyna asked. Bobby quickly grabbed Dakota's arm.

"A big boy gotta eat." Bobby whispered. Dakota shaked his head.

"I like meat." Jason said in his defense.

"I suppose I will have steak as well." Reyna said.

"Your smiling like an idiot that you are aren't you?" Bobby whispered. Jason waned to smack him.

"They are obviously doing fine." Dakota said. Gwen nodded. The three of them then saw two men in chef outfit and a female waiter outside having a drink. Bobby raised his eyebrow.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked. Dakota an Gwen nodded.

"Let's get to work." Gwen said then clapped her hands.

"The beach looks very calm." Reyna commented.

"Yes it does." Jason agreed. Reyna smiled to herself.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Just thinking what the people at camp are thinking about that two of their praetors are not there." Reyna said.

"Probably saying their off kissing somewhere." Jason said. He regretted it.

"Where have you heard that from?" Reyna said.

"That's what Bobby would've said." Jason said.

"Don't drag me into this." Bobby hissed.

"Really?" Reyna said.

"I would've said you two ran off and got married." Bobby whispered.

"What about Gwen?" Reyna said. Jason knew she was amused wih this topic.

"Probably thinking to herself 'Omg they are so cute together.' " Jason said. He spoke Ina high pitcher voice when he unit ate Gwen. Bobby and Dakota laugh but Gwen was not happy. Gwen tried to reach for Dakota's arm but Bobby held her back.

"How about Dakota?" Reyna asked.

"Probably be like 'Jeepers. After all this time it took you to ask her out.' " Jason said.

"I don't use the word 'Jeepers.' " Dakota said seriously.

"You do at time." Gwen said.

"Dakota is odd at times." Reyna said.

"You should see Bobby. That boy is mental." Jason said.

"Thanks." Bobby sarcastically. Dakota, Gwen and Bobby knocked out the targets took off their clothes and put them on. The waitress had a black women suit with a red wig and nerdy looking glasses. The male chefs had in a chef shirt and the hat. Dakota refused to let Bobby take off the man's pants.

"Why can't u take them off?" Bobby complained.

"It's wrong." Dakota said.

"We still took the shirt and the hat." Bobby said.

"That's why and I am pretty sure thy don't want to wake up without pants." Dakota said.

"You are way to amused seeing me in pink skinny jeans aren't you?" Bibby asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No." Dakota said which mean hell to the yes.

"Let's go inside." Gwen said as she fixed her wig.

"First fight a Minitaur then knock out three people what next?" Bibby said.

"We gets inside the restaurant think man!" Dakita said.

"Let's face it we properly defeated a Minotaur." Gwen said sarcastically.

"Yeah sure with booty shaking, a dagger, causing it ti choke in a bottle on a stick. That is how you properly a Minotaur. Great." Bobby said sarcastically. Gwen fought the urge to slap him.

"Let's go." Gwen said. The three then entered the restaurant.

* * *

**Love? Hate? I was just so amused writing about Gwen, Dakota and Bobby I kept writing. I did include te Jeyna. I also have a story called "Bromance". I guess the title almost tells it all. I would appreciated t if you check t out. Dont forget to leave a review!**


	6. Annoying French Dude,& Flirty Waitress

**Hope you like it! Sorry it took long to update.**

* * *

"Where have you been?" The French man said that kicked out Dakota, Gwen and Bobby earlier.

"Outside?" Bobby said. Nice, Dakota thought.

"Go to the kitchen and start cooking." The French man said.

"Someone has excellent manners." Bobby said imitating the French man's accent.

"Excuse me?" The French man said in Bobby's face.

"I. No. Stutter." Bobby said.

"Sorry, mosur." Gwen said. She then grabs Bobby's ear.

"French guy, where is the kitchen?" Dakota asks.

"I know where it is. It's up the French guy's a-" Bobby said but couldn't finish since Gwen pinches his ear.

"Don't say it. If you say it I will search Dakota's bottle and put in the place where you named." Gwen threatens.

"I am not sure that is physically possible." Bobby said.

"Anythig is possible if you believe." Dakota said in a dreamy voice.

"Says the boy who believed the kool-aid man was real." Bobby said.

"Hey." Dakota said defensively.

"Hey there." Bobby said.

"Hurry we are missing on valuable customers." The French man interrupts. The French man led them in the kitchen. The kitchen was big. Very big. The kitchen had marble countertops, white floor, and very expensive cooking gadgets that Gwen, Dakota and Bobby did not know how to use. They were in trouble. Deep trouble could be better describe.

"We are in deep sh-" Bobby said.

"Bobby! No. You're such a potty mouth today." Gwen scolds.

"He can't speak proper English but he has excellent vocabulary for cursing, great." Dakota said sarcastically.

"Oh Pluto no," Bobby said as he snapps his fingers side to side, "you did not just call me-"

"Get to work." The French man said.

"I'm starting to hate him." Gwen said as she got a pot.

"Hate is a strong word. More like strongly dislike." Dakota said.

"Watch out, you just heard words of wisdom from Dakota the now son of Minerva. I'm not so sure if it's a good thing or not." Bobby said.

"I at least think." Dakota said. The French man came back and he points at Gwen.

"You. Come." The French guy said. Gwen had her hands in her hips.

"I have a name." Gwen said.

"Oh. Yes. Your name is Bobilia?" The French man said. Gwen's face turned serious and she looked at her name tag that is pin to the shirt. Dakota and Bobby tried not to laugh.

"Bobilia?" The French man said.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that? I'll have you know that name is Swiss." Gwen said in a sassy voice.

"Oh." The French man said with a stupid expression on his face but soon recovers. "Come, you are needed." The French man then walked out. Gwen looked at the two boys then walks out she hopes the boys wouldn't do anything stupid. The French man led her to the back porch. Jason and Reyna were at the back porch. She curses herself. Here goes nothing, Gwen thought.

"How y'all doing this fine evening?" Gwen ask in a southern accent. Jason seems confused.

"Well thank you." Jason replies politely.

"What y'all having?" Gwen said.

"Steaks." Reyna said. Reyna examines the waitress. She looks familiar, Reyna thought.

"Sure honey. Any drinks?" Gwen said.

"Non-alcoholic wine would be lovely." Jason said. Gwen couldn't help but tease.

"On the first date huh? You don't want to do something that could be done in the second date." Gwen said.

"No. I don't think so." Reyna said.

"Well I guess that's all." Gwen said then tuend but turns again since she forgot something. "What kind of steak? Medium? Rare?"

"Medium." Jason said quickly.

"Someone knows their steaks." Gwen said. Gwen then left to panic in the kitchen.

"Dang it." Jason curses.

"What?" Reyna asks.

"I forgot to tell her the type of wine." Jason said.

"Don't worry about she will come back." Reyna said.

"True." Jason said.

"I thought she was flirting with you." Reyna said. Jason smiles.

"Why would you think that?" Jason asks.

"Eww was G-" Bobby whispers, "I mean was the waitress flirting with you. Yuck. She's ugly don't you think?" Gwen heard and smacks Bobby on back of the head.

"She talked to you most of the time." Reyna said.

"I sense jealousy." Bobby whispers.

"No need for jealousy since I only have eyes for one girl." Jason said.

"Cheesy." Bobby whispers.

"Cheesy." Reyna said, "But sweet."

"Smooth." Bobby whispers.

"What kind of wine should I get them?" Gwen said as she looks at Dakota.

"What?" Dakota ask.

"You're the son of wine. Tell us what kind of wine, Sherlock." Bobby said.

"I don't have all the kind of wines memorized." Dakota said. Gwen and Bobby looks at him with a face expression that said quit-playing-and tell-us-the-wine. Dakota sighs. I am sometimes considered useless but when they need wine advice or how to throw a good party they come crying to me, Dakota thought. "Something sweet or tangy. Both would be nice. Nothing to strong." Bobby and Gwen looks at him as if he was explaining a difficult math equation. Dakota sighs. "Something that tastes yummy. Everyone likes yummy."

"Oh. We knew that." Bobby said. Dakota walks to Bobby an places a hand on his shoulder.

"Sure you did." Dakota said.

"We need to search for a wine room? If I were a wine room where would I be?" Bobby asks.

"In there." Dakota said. He walked to a door that was inside the kitchen.

"How do you know it's there?" Bobby asks. Dakota put his on his forehead.

"Are you that dyslexic? It said 'Wine Room'." Dakota said.

"Someone is sassy." Bobby said.

"Someone needs to read." Dakota said.

"I'm suprised with all that kool-aid in your system you can still concentrate to read." Bobby shot back.

"Gwen." Dakota said. On cue, Gwen slaps Dakota.

"This is paradise." Dakota said.

Meanwhile, Jason an Reyna were having a very heated conversation over battle strategy.

"No, it's better to surround the group therefore, NI ine escapes." Reyna said.

"That is what is expected. Better to just barge in like there is no tomorow." Jason said. Retna shakes her head in disagreement.

"If you barge in then your is much more better." Reyna said.

"I know where your're saying but no." Jason said.

"Fine. That's why you lose." Reyna said as she crosses her arms.

"Excuse me?" Jason asks.

"That is why you lose." Reyna said.

"I've win you before." Jason points out.

"In rare occasions." Reyna said.

"No." Jason said.

"Yes." Reyna said. Jason shot his hands up in defeat.

"I'll just say you win but we both know my stratagy is more better." Jason said. Reyna rolls her eyes.

"Whatever makes you feel better, Jason." Reyna said.

"Young love." Dakota whispers.

"Is Dakota going to have to taste the wine?" Bobby said.

"It's necessary." Dakota lies. Truth was, Dakota could just look at the dates in the wine bottles but it was way much more fun tasting them. He is son if Bacchus. Dakota pulls out a wine bottle that said 'Made in 1906'. He hand the wine bottle to Gwen. "Careful." Dakota instructs. Dakota pulls off another bottle 'Made in 1900'. Yummy, Dakota thought. He gives the wine bottle to Gwen. Dakota grabs another bottle 'Shall love always be pure as one itself. Made in 1858.' Jackpot, Dakota thought. Dakota walks out of the wine room. He unscrews it and grabs three glass cups he then pour some wine. He grabs two cups and hands then to his friends. They drink the wine. The wine didn't have a bitter taste to it. It was actually taste sweet with a touch of a tangy flavor.

"You finally came useful at something." Bobby said. Dakota snorts.

"Like you are ever useful." Dakota said.

"Oh, Jason and Reyna ordered steaks medium rare." Gwen said.

"Gwendolyn, you and I both know I am not a very good cook." Bobby said as he places his cup down on the counter. Gwen shrugs.

"Too bad. I don't like being a waitress." Gwen said.

"No one likes a waitress hitting on the customer." Dakota said cheekily. Gwen nearly spits out the wine she has in her mouth.

"I did not." Gwen said.

"Whatever. Take the wine bottle to the lovers." Dakota said. Gwen takes the bottle.

"Start cooking before French dude comes back and tells you off in French." Gwen said. She then walks out with wine in hand.

"At least it's the language of love." Bobby mutters.

"She does realizes she forgot the cups." Dakota said. Gwen enters the kitchen.

"I forgot the cups." Gwen said in her defensive.

"Yeah, yeah, save it for the jury." Bobby said. Gwen gives Bobby the evil eye and then left. Dakota then opens another bottle.

"To a nice day, so far." Dakota said. Bobby grins.

"Hope y'all enjoy them wine." Gwen said in her southern accent again. She places the two glass cups on the table and pours wine into both of them.

"Thank you." Jason said.

"Y'all welcome. I'll come by later. Oh my, your steaks will be ready soon." Gwen said.

"Thank you." Reyna said. Gwen then walks until she know Jason and Reyna can't see her and runs. She left the boys with two bottle of wine at hand. Things can go from good to horribly bad in a blink of an eyes.

"I swear that lady looks familiar." Jason said. He then takes a sip of wine. It tastes good, Jason thought.

"She does?" Reyna asks.

"Yes." Jason said.

"So you've been checking her out?" Reyna said with a eyebrow raise.

"No, she just looks familiar." Jason said. He wasn't checking anyone out he only had eyes for Reyna.

"Sure she does." A sarcastic Reyna said. Jason reaches for Reyna hand at the table. Reyna relaxes. "Sorry." She apologizes.

"It's okay. I would probably feel the same way if a guy was checki you out." Jason said.

"I'm to cold." Reyna said.

"No, you are not. You are just to tense, sometimes." Jason said.

"Meaning, I am cold." Reyna said.

"Well if you showed your tender side of yours to a lot of guys you would probably win their hearts like how you captured mines. But, I'm glad you haven't so I have no competition in sight." Jason said. Reyna smiles.

"Nice." Dakota comments.

"You sometimes say the most cheesiest things but they are still sweet." Reyna said and smiles.

"I love how you smile." Jason said.

"I know that's why I smile." Reyna said.

* * *

**Hope you like the ending! I certainly enjoy writing it! The name Bobilia i made that up. I dont know if that name exist. So, reviews are much appreciated! XD**


	7. Dumb and Dumber

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gwen runs back to the kitchen. She sees Dakota and Bobby sipping wine. She sees them doings normal thing. Gwen is very wrong.

"Hey, Gwenie." Dakota slurs. Bobby hiccups and smiles.

"How are Jason and his future bride to be?" Bobby slurs too. Dakota places his cup of wine down at the counter.

"Their dating? I thought they were married?" Dakota asks.

"Sorry my friend, they are d-a-t-i-n-g." Bobby spells out.

"What does that spell?" Dakota ask.

"It spells stupid. Why did you guys drink the wine?" Gwen ask.

"It spells, dating, Gwen. I consider you should return to pre-school." Bobby suggests. Bobby then sips his wine. Gwen smacks Bobby the back of his head. Bobby chokes on his wine.

"Come on, cook. Cook steaks." Gwen orders.

"Someone is bossy." Bobby mutters.

"Bobbi!" A voice yells from the outside of the kitchen. It's annoying French dude.

"Annoying French dude, what up?" Dakota said as the French man enters. Dakota then has his hand up for the French man can high five it. The French man leave him hanging. "Well then be that way," Dakota said with fake sadness in his voice.

"Bobbi." The French man said.

"I am here." Bobby said.

"You are not Bobbi." The French man said.

"Yes, my name is Bobby." Bobby said feeling annoy.

"Bobbi." The French man said.

"What is wrong with you are you programmed to say 'Bobbi'?" Dakota ask.

"Where is Bobbi?" The French man said.

"I am Bobby." Bobby said.

"Also, you are stupid." Dakota adds. Bobby narrows his eyes at Dakota.

"Why are you two standing around? Cook." The French man orders.

"We don't have the orders?" Bobby's said with a excuse. The French man then gives Dakota a small stack of papers.

"Those are the orders." The French man said, "Bobbi."

"What?" Gwen said.

"You need to check on the guests." the French man said.

"What hold up," Bobby hiccups "When you were saying 'Bobbi' you meant her?"

"Yes." The French man said confuse with the type of question Bobby ask.

"Oh, well my name is Bobby too." Bobby hiccups again.

"Your name tag does not say that." The French man said.

"Then what does it say?" He ask.

"You can not read?" The French man said.

"That's how stupid he is." Dakota said.

"No it's because I am dyslexic." Bobby said.

"Really? That's no excuse to make stupid names like 'Bobbylicious' and the 'Dakotanator'." Dakota said.

"Are you still going to hold that against?" Bobby ask.

"Yeah, I am. That was such a dumb name." Dakota said.

"Get back to work." The French man orders.

"Hush." Dakota tells the French man.

"Then what name you would've liked then?" Bobby ask.

"The both of you should be called dumb and dumber." Gwen said.

"I want to be dumb." Dakota said.

"I wanted that name." Bobby complains.

"Dumber fits you perfectly. It describes your personality." Dakota said.

"Really? I thought it was stupid." Bobby said as he scratches his head.

"It's just another word to decribe you." Dakota said.

"Oh." Bobby said.

"Have you been drinking the wine from the wine room?" The French man ask.

"No." Bobby said innocently as he hides a wine bottle behind his back.

"What is that behind your back?" The French man ask.

"It is my butt. I know I have a big butt. Ladies love big butts." Bobby said.

"Sure they do." Dakita said sarcastically.

"Yeah ask 'Bobbi'." Bobby said.

"Gwen do you like big rear ends?" Dakota ask. Gwen feels uncomfortable to be answer the question.

"I don't know." Gwen said.

"See it's, no." Dakota said.

"She said know, not no." Bobby said.

"She said no." Dakota sings.

"No she didn't." Bobby sings.

"_Never mind I'll find someone like you._" Dakota sings.

"Why did you sing that?" Bobby said confuse.

"I just randomly thought of that." Dakota said.

"You two drank bottles of wine didn't you?" The French man ask.

"You know what French dude, get out of my kitchen. Go do whatever French man do. You are bothering me and my cooking. I will cook a master piece." Bobby said imitating a French accent.

"You are not smart enough to use French accent. Cook." The French man said and orders. "You follow me." He said looking at Gwen. He then leaves and Gwen follows. Bobby claps his hands.

"Cook." Bobby said. Dakota then runs to the fridge and opens it.

"What are we cooking again?" Dakota ask.

"Steak?" Bobby said feeling a bit confuse.

"Right," Dakota said as he opened he took out a package of steak. Dakota places it on the counter and rips off the plastic.

"Sherlock." Bobby said. Dakota looks up. "Pan." Bobby said.

"Ooohhh." Dakota said. Dakota then grabs a pan from cabinets, turns on the stove and places the pan on top of the stove. Dakota then grabs a wine bottle and starts to drink it.

"Sharing is caring." Bobby said.

"Well, I am not caring right now." Dakota said.

"Well then," Bobby said as he grabs a wine bottle from the wine room for himself.

"You do know this is expensive wine?" Dakota asks Bobby.

"Well you picked the wines so don't look at me." Bobby said. Bobby drinks his wine. He starts to feel a bit dizzy, again.

"Wine can di funny things to you, bro." Dakota said.

"It's narly." Bobby slurs. Dakota then grab a piece of steak and throws it on the pan.

"Groovy. How will we cook the steak?" Dakota ask.

"Leave it to the Bobby." Bobby then pours wine from his wine bottle to the pan. Dakota laughs.

"Cool." Dakota said.

"I know." Bobby said. He then sips the wine.

"We better not put to much wine in the steak?" Dakota suggests.

"Why not?" Bobby ask.

"Two people are in a date, one female, and one male." Dakota said.

"Half-male." Bobby said.

"He is a male." Dakota said. Bobby give him the evil eye.

"How do you know," Bobby said mysteriously,"have you checked?" Bobby ask.

"No. He's male, if he wasn't I wouldn't feel comfortable putting on my pants in front of him sometimes in the morning." Dakota said.

"You never know." Bobby whispers.

"Shut up, you change in front of everyone and you don't care who is watching." Dakota said.

"I care, they can see my lucious butt cheeks but my lucious-" Bobby said but Dakota interrupts him.

"Don't finish that sentence." Dakota instructs.

"Fine." Bobhy said.

"Do you know how to cook a steak?" Dakita ask.

"I don't know. Don't you just place it in the pan, some wine, let it simmer for a few minutes, flip it and repeat." Bobby said. Bobby then grabs a bottle if wine and dumps more wine in the pan, by the time he finishes the bottle was empty.

"Why did you dump the rest of the wine?" Dakota shouts.

"Flavor." Bobby shouts back.

"No," Dakota said a he raises his hand in frustration, "That wine could've been used for me. Do you know how long it would take for me to get my hands on wine again?"

"I hope you've notice sooner but sadly, I am going to have to tell you. There is a wine room. A wine room. A room that has a lot of wine. Non-alcoholic wine for you, not the other kind because you are way to ADHD for that." Bobby said.

"And?" Dakota ask, not understanding what Bobby meant.

"I should smack you in the forehead right now. Dive in. " Bobby said. Dakota's eyes brighten and he ran to the wine room like a boy running to the candy store. "Stupid little boy." Bobby said under his breath. Dakota comes out of the wine room drinking a wine bottle. He points at Bobby. He releases his mouth from the wine bottle.

"I heard you." Dakita said.

"Why do you have good hearing when your're drinking wine?" Bobby ask.

"It's my nature. Kool-aid isn't enough. I have other sense." Dakota said.

"Then what is the other 'sense' then." Bobby said not believing a word Dakota said.

"Flip the meat," Dakota instructs, and Bobby flips the steak, "I can sense wine. I know how to party. I am a champion at the hokey pokey."

"Dakota son of Apollo." Bobby yells. Dakota slaps him.

"Hush." Dakota said as he places a finger between his red lips.

"Okay, Count Kotala." Bobby said. Dakota smacks him again.

"Flip." Dakota instructs.

"Is one of your so called 'other sense' involve knowing when to flip meat?" Bobby ask.

"No. It's just by the smell of the wine." Dakota said.

"Mutt." Bobby mutters. Dakota sees a fork, grabs it, and pokes Bobby in the butt.

"Ouch." Bobby yells.

"Sorry, I thought your rear would deflate." Dakota said. Bobby rubs his butt.

"That hurt Charlie." Bobby said in a British accent.

"Don't call me mutt." Dakota said.

"Don't call me mutt." Bobby repeats. Dakota holds up the fork. "Sorry!" Bobby yells obviously not wanting to be poke in the butt, again.

"Meat is ready." Dakota said. Bobby quickly grabs a plate and places the steak in the plate.

"Masterpiece." Bobby said with a grin on his face.

"No great Bobby, we still have another steaks to go." Dakota said.

"Way to ruin the fun." Bobby said. Dakota hold up the fork. "Okay, I'll shut up." Bobby said. Afraid of the fork, Dakota thought. Bobby quickly grabs another steak and throws it at the pan. After a few flips and some wine the second steak was ready. Bobby grabs the pan and a plate and he flips the pan face down to the plate.

"There." Dakota said with relief.

"We need to give them to Gwen." Bobby said.

"Where is Gwen?" Dakota ask.

"With French dude." Bobby said.

"Soneone needs to deliver." Dakota said with an eye bow raise.

"This calls for a job for the Dakotanator and the Bobster." Bobby yells.

"We talked about this." Dakota said a he place his hands on his hips.

"Fine, how about Kool-aid boy? The koala? How about the Dakotatron?" Bobby suggests.

"Koala?" Dakota ask, confuse.

"Well you see, koalas are innocent for some weird reason when people look at you they think you won't cause any harm, but your as dangerous as Gwen, when she's mad." Bobby said.

"I, at least look innocent. You look as bad as Pluto himself." Dakota said.

"Whatever, we need to deliver food." Bobby said.

"Okay." Dakota said.

"I got it you should be Kotabear." Bobby said.

"Kotabear? Do I look like a bear to you?" Dakota ask. Bobby clears his throat.

"No comment." Bobby said.

"We need to deliver." Dakota said.

"Right," Bobby said, then he and Dakota left the kitchen but return. They then grab the steaks and left, to deliver them.

* * *

**As you see this chapter was pure Bobby and Dakota. I know many of you are amused by their 'intelligence' so I decided to make a chapter about them. I do have a bit of Jeyna at the beginning. Kotabear? Bobster? Bobby makes up interesting names, don't you think? Wine will still be involved. Leave a review! Review!**


End file.
